I Now Pronounce You Utterly Surprised
by Travis Skywer
Summary: The Flock is Seperated. 20 years later, Max and Fang meet again, not knowing they already know each other. FAX, Big time!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long

**(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I've been busy with band and theater and school and what not. But now I'm back! This Fic was inspired by…well…inspiration itself. There. That's my way of putting it. **

**Before you waste your time, let me catch you up. Okay, one day, all the flock except Max was taken. The Flock escaped, but never found Max. Then all but Fang were taken. And Fang never found them. So this is the story, which takes place 20 years in the future (Fang is 34) and has reverted to the name Nick.)**

**Fang POV**

Another lonesome day in my apartment. At least I got promoted. Me and the guys are having a party tonight down at the bar.

7:00

I got in the car – A Honda Acura – And headed off for the bar.

I arrived. It was packed. I preferred not to drink, but I couldn't let my friends down. So I palled around, thinking of how amusing it was that my friends enjoy destroying their brains. But hey, where _we _worked, it sounded reasonable.

I looked around, searching intently on finding someone sober.

I spotted what looked like a sober woman. A beautiful, sober woman, with long blonde hair, flowing like a river down her strong-looking shoulders.

So I walked over. _The guys will never notice, _I thought amusingly.

I sat down next to her. She looked at me.

"Hey, you sober?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"Good. Looks like we're it."

"I'm Nick." I said, offering my hand.

"Max." She said. I felt a pang. I once knew a Max…but she was dead. But she shook my hand naturally.

"How are you?" I asked politely.

"Good." She Replied.

"What?" I asked, not hearing her voice because of the noise.

"Let's go outside; it's too noisy in here." She suggested, standing up.

"Good Idea." I replied. And we left.

We walked for a while, talking to each other about our lives. We became friends.

But one unexpected thing: She gave me her phone number.

So we started talking on the phone. But one night, I got some guts and asked her out on a date. And she said yes!

I was so excited.

And so we dated for a while.

-Chapter Break-

It was a cool night. Max and I were on a nice hill overlooking a lake in the pale moonlight. A perfect scene.

"Nick," She said uneasily.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"There's…Something I need to show you." She stated.

She pulled off her dress, revealing a casual outfit underneath. But that's not what caught my attention.

The Wings. The wings caught my attention. It was Max. _MY _Max.

"Max…" I said in disbelief. "It's me, Fang." I said. I hadn't used that name in twenty years.

"F-Fang?" She stammered.

I pulled off my jacket, revealing my wings. I let them loose in the wind.

"Fang…" She said hazily. Then, something strange. She fainted.

-

"Come on, Max! Wake up!" I said unnecessarily.

She twitched. A good sign.

Then she started crying. I recoiled, but then hugged her.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" She choked out in between sobs.

"I you're alive, then we can probably find the rest of the flock." I reassured her.

"Yeah," She sobbed. "We could go searching."

"Shh," I said quietly. "Max, I love you. I don't want to have to go anywhere and restart our wack job lives."

"B-But Fang, the flock!"

"We'll find them. Soon, I promise."

"When, Fang?"

"I'm not sure. But we will. But before that, Max?"

"Yes?"

"Will you – Marry me?"

She Gaped at me. But then smiled.

"Yes. Yes I will." She stated confidently.

"Now About the flock. Where to look?"

"Um…Mom's house?"

"Good Idea."

So we set off.

Chapter Break – (Have you noticed it's really long?)

The house was still there. There were multiple cars outside. A good sign.

We walked in.

Dr. Martinez's eyes snapped to the door. A large smile appeared on her face.

"Max! Fang!" She cried, running towards us.

There were gasps from the other room. I don't like describing big mushy love hug fests and tears of joy, so I'll let you be creative here and come up with your own vision of what you think happened.

But I will describe their appearances. Yes, the flock, duh!

Iggy. DAAAAAANG. He's firkin tall! Like 6' 10!

And Nudge. Phew. Literally, and I mean it's her actual job, a runway model.

Gasman: A handsome young man. Kind of looks like me. But with brown hair.

Angel: Yeah, she still looks like an angel.

Oh yeah. And Iggy got married. To Ella. Ha. But they make a cute couple.

"I have an announcement," I said over the chatter.

They fell silent.

"Max and I…are…getting married." I said, wrapping my arms around Max's shoulders.

Everyone started squealing and cheering. I looked over at Max and kissed her.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Squealed Nudge. "Can I be the wedding planner?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, honey." Max said.

Chapter Break –

The Wedding was great. Iggy was the priest. Hehe. So we hooked soda cans onto our car and paraded around in it. Then we got home and all was well.

Until there was a scream from Ella and Iggy's bedroom.

**(A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil Cliffie! I am feeling very evil today! MUAHAHAHAHA! What are you up to, crazy scientist blah? Well I just figured out that the world is going to crash into the sun in about five seconds. (PAUSE) Um…What? Lol this is a twoshot btw.)**


	2. OMG IT'S BACK BABY!

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AFTER A WHOLE YEAR! I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU UTTERLY SURPRISED IS BACK IN BUSINESS! Before the second chapter is written, you must do one thing for me. Go to my profile, and vote in the poll for why Ella Screamed. Warning: Your choice could affect the rating of this fic.

And in one week, depending on how you voted, there will be THE CONCLUSION! So vote now!


End file.
